


Self Doubt

by Ramble_On



Series: Yellow [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramble_On/pseuds/Ramble_On
Summary: Collection of Drabbles in the Yellow AU(Will be marked as completed, but will be added to over time)





	Self Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> Drugs are a thing in this so if thats a Trigger for you please be safe.
> 
> This takes place somewhere between A Friendly Sort of Yellow and Not so Friendly.

He sat in the middle of his bed, film canister closed by his knee, text conversation open on his phone.

 

It would be so easy to just type out the words and press send. He knew he could type them. He could picture how his thumps would fly across the screen, _‘I’ve been taking pain killers, I don’t know if I can stop and I’m scare of what I’m doing.’_

Straightforward, like ripping off a band aid.

 

Peter could imagine how he would hear Tony’s heart rate speed up from down the hall, how he would show the text to Pepper and then come charging into his room with six plans already half formed.

 

Tony would know what to do, he always had a contingency plan and a solution.

 

He could also envision the added worry lines, the stricter rules, the constant supervision. He didn’t know if having comfort and a clean conscious was worth it.

 

The pill sitting next to him would also relieve the guilt. At least temporarily. And honestly, with how terrible he felt all the time, even the momentary relief from his own discontent seemed worth the consequences.

 

He closed out the app and locked his phone.  



End file.
